Suave
by blackopalz21
Summary: Because knitting a scarf while talking to your overly loving/annoying boyfriend over the phone don't mix. Ever. /Oneshot/ Birthday-fic for Colly.


Mashiro Rima had always prided herself in her multi-tasking skill. It was a skill that she had honed throughout all her years of elementary school, middle school, and now high school. She believed multi-tasking to be _the_ skill of all skills. It's good to use a one skill at a time, but why not use two skills at the same time?

After all, why waste valuable time doing tasks separately when you can do them all at once?

Sure, it takes a good amount of concentration and ability, but you get the hang of it eventually. You can only do crazy things when you're young.

Maybe this was half the reason Rima found herself juggling a phone jammed between her ear and neck, trying not to poke herself to death with a needle. Or maybe she was just lacking common sense to realize that knitting and international phone calls with your boyfriend just didn't mix. Either way, here she was, sitting on her living room couch, knitting while talking to her troublesome boyfriend studying in Europe.

"_So, how is everyone doing lately?" _He mused, _"It feels like it's been forever since I last came to Japan."_

Rima had to sigh at this, "It's only been two months since you left," she retorted. "It hasn't been forever." She began to analyze the piece of cloth she knitted, turning her head around it to inspect for any mistakes. There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone before she heard a small hum in agreement.

"_I suppose it hasn't been forever,"_ he agreed, chuckling a bit. _"It just feels like forever because I miss you."_

Well, that surprised her; as the needle she was so carefully working with, had jabbed her finger. She hissed in pain, immediately bringing her finger up to her lips and licked the small wound. She set down the needle and cloth, still keeping the phone between her head. She heard a bit of shuffling on the end before she heard his voice, this time expressing concern.

"_Are you alright, Rima?"_ He asked, his voice not bothering to hide his worry. Rima mentally cursed at herself for making her pain obvious to him. She paused for a moment to think of a quick lie.

"Yeah," she picked up her needle and cloth again. "I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe against the dresser, that's all."

A deep chuckle sounded from the other line. _"Well then, please be careful,"_ he replied easily after another pause. Rima wondered for a short moment whether he knew she lied to him or not. _"I don't want to come home to find my cute girlfriend all bruised up and bandaged. That wouldn't make my day."_

Another jab of the needle. Rima seriously needed to be careful of this stupid domestic hobby. She immediately blamed her boyfriend. "Nagihiko," she hissed, growing annoyed at his embarrassing lines.

"_Yes?"_ Rima swore she heard a stifled chuckle again. He was enjoying himself with this little game. Rima thought of a few words to say to her _loving_ boyfriend, but stopped. Cursing him out would waste energy and time. She picked up her dropped cloth and needle and sighed.

A pause. "Never mind," she muttered. "Cut it out with the embarrassing romance novel lines. It's freaky."

"_You don't like it, then?"_

"Simply put, I want to _die_ when I hear them. There's a reason why I love gag manga and not romance."

Another light laugh from the other line. _"It's my way of showing you how much I love you, Rima. After all, you come first in my life." _

An additional jab of the needle to her fingers, this time the wound drawing some blood. Rima swore loudly this time, not bothering to muffle it. A low whistle sounded, followed by the disapproving 'tsk'.

"_Now, now Rima," _he chastised, and Rima could imagine a grin growing on his face. "_No matter how much I annoy you, you shouldn't curse. It's unladylike."_

Rima dropped the needle and cloth again in her lap, her frustration boiling over. "Nagihiko, you—"

_"By the way,"_ he interrupted, and this time Rima didn't need to imagine a grin on his face. She could _feel_ it._ "How's the scarf knitting going? The one you're making for me?"_

Dead silence.

* * *

XxX

Nagihiko was grinning so much, his face muscles had started to hurt. He had heard from Amu about Rima trying to knit a scarf for him when he would come back to Japan. He silently counted as the silence increased over the phone.

He had reached thirty seconds of silence before Rima had broken it with a growl.

"_At this point,"_ she muttered, her voice emitting an eerie calm after her earlier growl. _"You can come back to Japan without me waiting for you at the airport, and I wouldn't even feel the least bit sorry about it."_

Nagihiko laughed, his grin widening even further. "I love you too."

XxX

* * *

**Happy birthday, Colly. :)**


End file.
